Emptiness
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: ((finished)) Kouga's mother and step dad have a daughter, and he refuses to have anything to do with her. As she grows up, and loses her parents, Kouga is the only one that she can count on, and his solution is hard on her... read
1. Half Wolf

A/N: This is about my half wolf demon, her name is Kara. Her past is a sad one, born in the cave of the wolf demons, but then kicked out, wishing to rejoin the pack, but she wants to go after the jewel shards to do so. Let's start from the beginning. the birth of the first half wolf, kara, daughter to nai and nikui. here we go.  
  
Kara:: Whits-kun doesn't own Inuyasha, but Kara is hers and Ketsurui belongs to Inuyasha11. ^^  
  
"Emptiness"  
  
"Hey, Kouga, your mother had a girl." One of the wolves ran over to the pale blue eyes wolf demon.  
  
The demon was Kouga, and he wasn't too happy to hear the news his friend gave him. If his mom had a daughter, she must've had a relationship with that human. He sighed in frustration.  
  
"Half or full?"  
  
"It's... the first half wolf in the pack."  
  
"And... you want me to see my half sister?" Kouga turned to face the entrance of the den, "Having a half breed as a sister will be as if that half dog was here. I think it would be best if she didn't know I was her brother."   
  
"What do you mean, Kouga?"  
  
Kouga turned to face the wolf behind him, then headed into the area where his mother and step father was. His mother looked up as her son walked in. Her body was covered in brown fur like Kouga, and her eyes were the same pale blue. The stepfather was human with silver hair and grayish blue eyes. Kouga's mother was named Nai, his step dad was Nikui.  
  
"Mom, why'd you go and bear a child for this human?"  
  
"Kouga, I know your not happy about this, but having a sister that's half demon won't be so bad." Nai tried to calm him down. "Besides, little Kara will really look up to her full demon brother."  
  
"Not happy? I'm pissed!! You know about the half demon that came here a long time ago!! And then you fuck this human and have a half demon, I couldn't be madder!!!"  
  
"Kouga, don't you dare talk to your mother like that!!" Nikui yelled at the outraged demon.  
  
"You shut up!! Don't talk to me like you own me!! Your not my father!! So, I don't care about you, and I don't want you ever telling Kara that she's my half sister, got it?!"  
  
"But, Kouga..." Nai said, uselessly.  
  
"Don't you ever tell her, or I'll kill Nikui right in front of you!!"  
  
Kouga stomped out of the room, anger rising through him like flames. All the other wolves moved out of Kouga's way, as he left the cave to go be alone. Nai stared down at her newborn daughter, tears falling out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, my little Kara, Kouga can't except you yet. Give him time, think of him as a brother, and he will learn to accept you, and willingly tell you your his little sister." Nai ran a hand through Kara's black short locks.  
  
****  
  
In the middle of a rocky mountanious region, a small clawed hand reached up, grabbing the edge of the cliff. A small wolf girl looked up to see a bunch of wolves already ahead of her. She lifted the rest of her body up, and then shouted.  
  
"Kouga, wait for me!!!" She called, grabbing her knife.  
  
Nai was watching from the cave, as Kouga stopped as Kara ran up to him, finally catching up to him, grabbing onto his hand. After 15 years, Kouga finally stopped ignoring Kara, and began to let her join in the hunts the teen wolves had. The other wolves seemed to be mad for him letting her come, but Kouga could get her to join because he was the lead hunter.  
  
"So, what are we after, Kouga?"  
  
"A harpy. He killed Kuro, so we're gonna kill him for his revenge."  
  
"I can help too, right?"  
  
"Kouga, why is she with us? That little half breed can't hunt a boar, much less a harpy." Yaiba growled.  
  
"Half...breed?" Kara felt tears in her eyes.  
  
Kouga walked up to Yaiba and punched him in the stomach, making him fall over. Kouga had this angry look in his face. Yaiba looked up at Kouga, as he got himself back up.  
  
"Leave her alone, would you like that critisizm if you were a half demon?" Kouga stared.  
  
"Where was that talk when you sliced up that dog demon, Kouga?"  
  
A evil glare made it's way onto Kouga's face, as he tackled Yaiba. Kara watched as the fight ragged on between Kouga and Yaiba. Then, she couldn't take it anymore. She went in front of them, and pushed them away from each other, making them fly a couple feet away from each other. The both of them stared at her.  
  
"Would you knock it off, guys? We still have to find the harpy." Kara said.  
  
Kouga lifted himself to his feet, Yaiba getting up too.  
  
"Boys, stop your quest for the harpy." Nai walked up to them.  
  
"But, why mommy?" Kara asked.  
  
"The harpies would kill you before we would even know you left. Get back to the caves." Nai ordered.  
  
Kouga headed for the back of the caves, Kara right behind him.  
  
"Kouga...? Yaiba said something about a half demon like me. What did he mean?"  
  
"....Well, there was a half dog demon that can to our caves a long time ago, looking for food, and all we did was torture her. Then, when she went to escape, I... used my blood blade to cut her up pretty bad, then pushed her off the cliff. When... when I saw those wolves beating you, it reminded me what I did to her. I... feel like an idiot for that..." Kouga sighed.  
  
Kara put her arms around Kouga, closing her eyes as she fell asleep. Kouga sighed, and laid her on his lap, running his clawed fingers through her black hair.  
  
'...Why did I say what I did when she was born? I guess... I wan't thinking..." Kouga took his hands out of her hair, and left her in the fur bed, feeling more guilt on his shoulders than ever.  
  
A/N: Okay... that's about all I got. Kouga has a half sister, and she doesn't even know. it's cute.  
  
Kara:: Wait til I'm a teen, then I'll know.  
  
Whits: you're a cub when you learn about it, kara -.-;  
  
Kouga:: r/r bye!! 


	2. Silver Tears

A/N: People liked this one so I will continue Emptiness. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
"Emptiness"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kouga ran through the fields, searching for his mother, step dad, and Kara. After a mysterious shadow attacked, Kara, his mother, and Nikui disappeared.  
  
"Mother!!! Kara!!! Nikui!!"  
  
He stopped at what he saw. The blood covered body of his step father, and the cut up human version of Kara. He'd never seen her as a human, and he looked at her. Her hair was silver and black highlighted, and grayish blue eyes. He landed next to her, shaking her still, weak form. She was weaker than him as a half demon, as a human, she was weaker than him without his jewel shards.  
  
"Kara, Kara, wake up!!" Kouga shook her gently.  
  
She stirred, opening her eyes to see Kouga staring down at her. She blinked lazily, blood coming out of her mouth. He whipped it away, and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"I...s-sorry, Kouga...mom...d-daddy..." She whispered weakily.  
  
"Shh, not now, Kara. Your still human, if you talk, you'll pass out again. Just be quiet, and I'll get you back to the caves. The sun will rise in a few hours, and then you'll be back in your half demon form."  
  
"O-okay, Kouga..."  
  
Kara quickly went back to sleep, and Kouga headed back to the caves. He went to the back, and laid her on the bed. His hand came up just in time to catch a knife that was flying right at Kara's head. He turned angrily to face one of the members of the wolf tribe. He turned to face them, drawing his sword.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled.  
  
"We want that half breed out of our tribe once and for all!! Since your mother is gone, your the leader, Kouga. You have to get rid of her, or be cursed with the past where you pretty much murdered that half dog."  
  
Kouga backed away, angrily at what this wolf was saying. He growled low, and turned away from the other tribe members.  
  
"I'll make my decision in the morning, until then, stay away from Kara. Touch her, and I'll kill you."  
  
The other wolves left, leaving Kouga and Kara in the caves, he ran his hand through her silver and black locks. She opened her eyes, and held her hand out to him.  
  
"Kara, I have some bad news."  
  
"W-What...?"  
  
"The other wolves want you out of the tribe, and they could kill you if I let you stay. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kick you out..." Kouga whispered.  
  
"You just want to protect me, right Kouga?" Kara whispered.  
  
"....right."  
  
Kouga turned, feeling a little guilty about what he was going to do. He looked down at Kara to see her set her hand on his hand, pulling it close to her cheek.  
  
"I understand, Kouga... I'm sorry I can't help anything..." Kara murmured.  
  
Kouga sighed, and he leaned down next to her, giving her a small kiss on the forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, a small smile on his face. Kouga laid his arms around her, and ran a hand through her hair. Kara fell back asleep, and he laid her back down.  
  
~*that morning*~  
  
"Well, what's your decision, Kouga?"  
  
"I've decided that until I decide otherwise, that Kara will have to fend for herself." Kouga announced.  
  
Kara stepped out of the caves, leaving her knife at the entrance. Kouga walked up to her, and threw his arms around her in a hug. She returned the hug, and he whispered.  
  
"Look for a jewel called the Shikon Jewel, with it, you can wish to be full demon,then you can rejoin the pack."  
  
She nodded, and left the caves, Kouga staring at the other wolves, so they didn't try and kill her. Kara was out of there faster than any human could run. Unknown to Kouga, tears were falling down her cheeks.   
  
'Kouga... I'll find the sacred jewel and become a full fledged demon.'  
  
A/N:: Okay, that's all I have for now, enjoy. r/r 


	3. Sacred Jewel

A/N:: Hello, I'm glad to see so many people like this fic. Only 5 so far, but this will be the longest and... last chapter of Emptiness. Sorry, but I have other stories that people like, and I want to end this because this'll be all I can write about Kara without bringing Ketsurui in yet. Oh well, enjoy.  
  
"Emptiness"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Stones flew through the air, as the now 6 year old little half wolf demon as she ran out of the village, her hands gripping on some food she had. A little girl that lived in the village gave it to her, but the humans thought she stole it from the little girl. She sat in the forest, chewing on some stewed meat. She now styled a pair of black fire rat pants, and a sleeveless shirt. It was like that because she stole it from someone, and cut the sleeves off. She stayed quiet as she heard some women talking.  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
"Yeah, he was pinned to a tree by some woman named Kikyo. She was the shine maiden to protect the Shikon Jewel."  
  
Kara's tail perked up at the mentioning of the Shikon Jewel. Kouga told her that she was supposed to find that jewel so she could go back to the pack. She finished her food, and jumped out of the bushes, catching the two women's attention. They were about to scream at the sight of the young wolf, but she held their throats with her fangs showing. They were so afraid, they didn't scream.  
  
"Where is this Inuyasha? Where is the Shikon Jewel? Tell me, or I'll rip your throats out like your damn husbands wanted to do to me!! Tell me!!!" She screamed.  
  
"I-I-I-Inuyasha is in the forest of Inuyasha. Kikyo died and had the sacred jewel burned with her body. She pinned him with a purification arrow, and then she died, leaving Kaede to burn her body. Just... d-don't hurt us!!!" The lady cried.  
  
Kara growled angrily, and then left the women to fall down in fear that the little wolf demon was so close to killing the two of them. It was their fault that the stones were being flung at the young cub in the first place. They screamed and headed back to the village, a little girl getting bumped into as they ran past.  
  
"Where'd Kara-kun go? I wanted to talk to her about what happened in the village when I gave the food to her. I also wanted to apologize to her..."  
  
"Koi, come in, it's time for lunch."  
  
Koi looked back at the forest, and then headed into her house.  
  
****  
  
Kara ran through the forest, her little nose following the scent of the blood of the shine maiden. She came to a giant tree, only to stop at what she saw. It was a half demon, a dog to be exact. Long silver hair fell down his shoulders, and little dog ears were on his head. She wished she could see his eyes so she could tell what his eye color was. She jumped up next to the half demon, and pulled lightly on his dog ears, a small smile on her face from the slight twitch of the ears. A giggle escaped her throat, as she played with them. Suddenly, a thing happened that made her let go.  
  
'Did... his eyes just open?' Kara felt her stomach go into a knot.  
  
Arrows flew at her, causing her to jump away from the arrow pinned half demon. She turned to face a bunch of angry villagers. They went for more arrows as a young girl led the group.   
  
"My sister died to seal that demon away, don't you dare try and break the seal she put up, otherwise you'll have arrows going through your heart." The girl aimed a arrow at her.  
  
"You shut up, kid!! I'm no normal person, I have demon blood, your arrows won't even be able to go through me." Kara said angrily.  
  
The girl's eyes widened, realizing what she meant. She put her arm out, making the men put their arrows down. She laid her bow down, and slightly bowed to Kara.  
  
"We don't want you to kill us, we would appriciate it if you left us it peace." She spoke.  
  
"....Fine, but if you ever talk to me like that again, girl, I won't be so understanding."  
  
Kara went out of the forest, and found the grave of Kikyo. She looked around to try and the Shikon jewel. She needed it to be a full demon. She searched the sight of her grave, still not finding anything.  
  
"You won't find it, it's getting ready to enter a new body."  
  
She turned to see a boy with gray blue eyes and red highlighted tan hair. He wore a pale yellow kimono, and and a small scroll was in his hand.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Houshin. I lived in a village a few days away from here. I'm here to make sure Kikyo's soul rests in peace. You looking for the sacred jewel won't help that. I would appreciate it if you left. I won't have to hurt you if you do."  
  
"I need the jewel to join the wolf tribe again!! I'm not gonna let you stop me!!" Kara flashed out her claws.  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
Kara ran at Houshin, ready to claw his face off. He opened the scroll, and began to chant, words glowing red.  
  
"Demon Scroll!!!"  
  
The scroll turned into a giant spider, and pinned her to the ground, making her not able to move, much less fight. She glared up at him, as he approached her.  
  
"Houshin. don't kill her!!!"  
  
He turned to face a person hidden in the shadows, Kara not able to see her.  
  
"Why? She's after the sacred jewel, and I was asked to keep it away from demons, and she's a demon, so why should i not kill her?" Houshin turned to face the shadowed person  
  
"She's a half demon. She's only blinded for the desire to join that damned tribe. Let her go, Houshin."  
  
"...alright."  
  
Houshin waved his hand lightly, and the spider disappeared, leaving Kara to regain her stance.  
  
"Get out of here, come back, and I will kill you."  
  
Kara growled, and ran off, leaping over the village. She headed back to the village, when she stopped by the god tree again, looking up at the prisioned Inuyasha. Tears made their way down her cheeks, a half demon had this happen to him, and he probably didn't do anythimg wrong. She laid her head on the tree, crying softly.  
  
Why in the name of god are you crying?  
  
"...Who said that?"  
  
Your right under me.  
  
"You...you're Inuyasha?"  
  
Yes, now tell me why you're crying.  
  
"...I need the sacred jewel so I can become a full fledged demon so I can go back to my tribe. I want to go back to my friend... he said I need it to be able to come back." She sobbed.  
  
....are you a half demon?  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Don't lose that human side of you. If you do, you'll become a demon that doesn't care who it kills.  
  
"....Why? What do you know about it? Your pinned to a tree."  
  
Shut the hell up!! Being pinned to a tree has nothing to do with it!!! I wanted to become a human with the jewel so I could stay with my love, Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo...but she pinned you to that tree."  
  
I know that...something horribly wrong happened, and I believe something tricked her to kill me.  
  
"I have a question."  
  
...Feh, what?  
  
"How are you talking?"  
  
......I'm able to talk to you because we're both half demon. How could you not know that?  
  
"Oh, shut up. I have to go before the villagers try to kill me again. Bye, Inuyasha."  
  
Kara left Inuyasha and headed out of the forest, ready to get stronger so she can beat that Houshin, and get the jewel. She needed to think about what Inuyasha told her...Should she listen to Kouga or Inuyasha?  
  
~*50 years later*~  
  
"Houshin is dead?" Kara asked, as Kaede handed her some food.  
  
"Yes, he died about 48 years ago, and his fiancee left after she heard he was dead." Kaede replied.  
  
"Fiancee? Was it that woman that told Houshin not to kill me?"  
  
"Yes, I believe it was."  
  
"I have to say this, Kaede, you looked a lot better when you were a little kid." Kara replied, eating the soup. "What happened to Inuyasha? When I went into the forest, he was no longer pinned there."  
  
"His seal was broken by my sister's reincarnation. And a few days ago, the sacred jewel was broken."  
  
"WHAT????"  
  
"Yes, by a human eating bird, it shattered, and now Inuyasha and Kagome left to collect the shards."  
  
"...I'm sorry, Kaede, but I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
Kara left, and headed out of the village. A smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"I'll search for the sacred jewel shards, and I'll collect them all, and become a full demon, and rejoin the pack, and finally see Kouga again."  
  
She hopped through the trees, ready to get her wish to come true more than ever. She could finally become a full demon and see Kouga, and not be critisized for being half demon.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N:: Thats the last chapter for Emptiness, I hope you all enjoyed it. I will leave now, so you can read this tory anytime you want and enjoy the little half wolf, Kara. ^^ r/r 


End file.
